


Loopy

by lokitrashno_1



Series: Connor: Become Human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), DON'T DRUG PEOPLE KIDS, Drugs, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is called Evan, a poor attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: Evan and Connor go out for some brotherly bonding, but Evan isn't 100% honest with Hank about where they're going.This wasn't how Hank was planning on spending his evening alone.





	Loopy

**Author's Note:**

> don't drug people its not cool kids 
> 
> i'm bad at titles.

It was rare that Hank had an evening to himself these days. He wasn’t too fond of his own company, so that didn’t bother him at all. He’d rather spend an evening with Connor, listening him ramble on about fish or whatever the android had seen on the Discovery channel recently, than with his own thoughts, a bottle of whisky and a revolver.

But Connor had gone out. That was fine, Connor could go out, he was free, he was his own person. It was just… odd. Connor didn’t go out, unless he was trailing along after Hank or taking Sumo to the dog park. He had gone out with the RK900 unit, Evan. Or Nines as Gavin not-so-affectionately called him. They’d gone to the aquarium, something Connor had been eager to since pretty much the moment he had deviated from his programming. Evan didn’t look like the sort of person who would enjoy an aquarium, but Hank decided not to comment. Appearances can be deceiving. After all, Evan didn’t look like the kind of person to be scared of spiders, but he very much was.

Hank settled on the couch with a heavy sigh, bringing his third beer to his lips. While it was an improvement on what he usually drank, it was still more than he would usually consume in an evening these days…

A harsh knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. He cursed as his body flinched and cold, sticky beer jumped out of the bottle, trickling down his hand. Who the fuck was that? Connor wasn’t due back for a couple hours yet, and it wasn’t like Hank had any friends that wanted to visit him at eight at night.

He grumbled, setting the bottle down on the coffee table and getting unsteadily to his feet and plodded over to the door, twisting the knob.

As soon as the cold February air hit him, he came face to face with Evan’s cool blue-grey eyes. Slumped across his shoulders, head drooping was his doppelganger, Connor.

“Jesus!” Hank cried, taking in the appearance of the limp android. At that moment Connor raised his head, and a dopey smile spread across his face.

“’ank!” He rasped, eyes shining with pure delight. “’m home!”

“What the fuck happened to him?” Hank demanded, stepping out of the doorway so Evan could drag his limp robo-brother across the threshold towards the couch.

“He’s fine.” Was all Evan said in reply, dropping Connor down onto the cushions unceremoniously. “Well. He will be.”

Connor immediately sagged boneless onto his side, goofy grin still on his face. It only widened when he saw Sumo trotting curiously towards him, hands outstretched to receive the hound.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Hank snapped, taking in the android’s appearance. He looked dishevelled. His hair was out of place and his shirt wrinkled, his coat hanging off one shoulder. Hanks heart almost stopped when he spotted Connor’s jean-clad shins and shoes.

“You’re covered in blood!” Hank exclaimed.

Connor looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “’s no’ my blood!” He slurred defensively.

“Yeah, I can see that, it’s red.” Hank turned back to Evan, who was standing beside the couch innocently, jabbing a finger into his chest, hard. Though it probably hurt Hank more than the bigger android. “Tell me now, asshole or a swear to God.”

Evan turned his head away, having the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “We didn’t go to the aquarium.”

“Well then, where did you go?” Hank challenged.

Evan still wouldn’t meet his eyes, which was telling enough. The younger droid was usually very good at eye contact, unlike his predecessor. In fact, eerily good. It gave Hank the creeps.

“Word around Jericho was that an android alcohol had been produced.” Evan said, eyes focused just above the TV. “I wanted to try it out.”

“That doesn’t explain why your brother is as high as a kite.” Hank spat.

“I wanted to go to th’ aquarium.” Connor whined from behind them. “They have sha’ks.”

Evan rolled his eyes and continued. “We went to the club where it was served and grabbed a couple drinks. Unfortunately, they didn’t affect me.” Evan scoffed. “Wasted twelve dollars.”

“And it affected Connor?”

“It was yucky.” Connor mused. “I don’ like alcohol. It makes Hank unpleasant.”

Hank tried to ignore that comment.

“Not really, no. Seems like our hardware is superior to other androids.”

“Then why is he like this?!” Hank asked, gesturing to Connor sprawled out on the cushions behind him. Connor hiccupped in response.

Evan shifted uncomfortably. “I saw a few acquaintances from Jericho across the room so I went to speak to them. I swear I only left him for a couple minutes. When I got back there was a human talking to Connor. I think he might have spiked his drink.” Evan looked down at his brother. “I don’t know what with, and I didn’t bother to find out.”

“He broke his face.” Connor giggled, before a strangled noise left his throat and blue foam bubbled up around his mouth.

“Fuck!” Hank exclaimed, dropping to his knees before the android and hurriedly dragging him upright into a sitting position. Connor didn’t seem to be phased by the frothy blue blood spilling from his lips, instead he giggled harder. “Evan, what the fuck do I do?!”

Evan shrugged, appearing nonchalant. “Wait it out, I guess?”

Hank raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. “Wait it out?” He spat. “Evan, what the fuck-“

Evan raised his hands in mock surrender, his expression unchanging. “He’s not the first android to be drugged, Lieutenant.” He said defensively, “Happens all the time.”

“And that makes it ok?” He yelled, causing Connor to wince next to him.

“Not at all.”

Hank sighed, exasperated, turning his attention back to Connor whose head had lolled forwards, bubbly thirium dripping steadily into his lap. “I have to get him cleaned up. This isn’t over,” He pointed a threatening finger in Evan’s direction. “If anything happens I’ll have your head.”

Evan quirked an eyebrow, already heading toward the front door. “Have a pleasant evening, Lieutenant."

“Fuck you.”

He didn’t wait for the door to click shut behind the taller android before turning his attention back to Connor.

“We’re gonna get you to the bathroom, son, can you stand?”

Connor gazed at him through lidded eyes. “You shouldn’ shout.” He slurred. “Hurts my head.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry, kid. No more shouting, I promise.”

Connor nodded, pushing himself off the couch and stood straight and tall before promptly crumbling back into the cushions with a thud.

“Can’t stand.” Connor reported. “Heh.”

Hank sighed. “Alright. But you’re gonna have to work with me here.”

Connor gave a sluggish, but animated nod, stupid grin never leaving his face. “Ayeee…”

Hank bent down to the androids level and slipped his arms under the androids armpits and lifted. He was heavy, and Hank almost dropped him, but he was lighter than he expected for a six-foot-tall lump of plastic and expensive wires.

Connors face was pressed into Hank’s shirt, his nose squished against his chest. He grimaced. “You smell like beer.”

“Well done, Sherlock.” Hank grunted, manovering so he could get Connors arm around his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t drink beer. ’s bad for you.”

“I know, kid.” Hank began to half carry half drag the android across the living room to the bathroom, briefly leaning him against the wall whilst he opened the door.

“Then why do you drink it?” Connor mumbled, squinting in the harsh light.

“Dunno, Con.” Hank was not having that conversation at that moment.

“Makes me sad.” Connor said as Hank settled him on the floor against the tub, where his head fell back to rest against the cool porcelain.

“Ok,” Hank said, changing the subject. “I gotta get you in the tub. Think you could help me with that?”

Connor looked up at him, eyes unfocused. “No.” He said, flatly.

Hank sighed, exasperated. “If I break my back you’re the one who’s gonna be putting up with me.” He said, reaching down to take Connor under the armpits.

“Am I gonna have a bath?” Connor asked as Hank settled him in the tub, his legs still dangling over the edge. “I’ve never had a bath before. I think I’d like to try it.”

“Not right now,” Hank said, reaching over to the taps.

“I went into a shop with Markus once that sold bath stuff. They put a ball in water and it started fizzing and it looked really pretty. I think- GAH!” He was cut off as ice cold water came cascading down from above him, pelting his body and soaking through his clothes. “TURN IT OFF!” He yelled, arms flailing, trying to cover his face.

Hank couldn’t help but bark a laugh before twisting the tap off. Connor glared up at him, water dripping from his loose curl, which was now plastered against his forehead. He looked like a drowned rat. A very grumpy drowned rat.

“Sorry, kid.” Hank chuckled, picking up the towel that was draped over the radiator and dropped it onto Connor’s head, kneeling down and rubbing it across his hair with both hands. “Needed to sober you up a little. Besides, karma’s a bitch.”

“That was unnecessary!” Connor protested, wrestling the towel from his head so he could glare up at the older man.

“Maybe,” Hank smirked. “I’m gonna get you some dry clothes. Try not to die while I’m gone.”

Connor mumbled something under his breath, taking Hank’s offered hand and standing upright, swaying violently on his feet so Hank set him down on the toilet. The android clutched the towel around his shoulders like a lifeline, shivering violently.

Hank tried not to pay much mind to the pitiful sight, instead focusing on his glorious revenge. An ice-cold shower was one of the worst ways to be sobered up – he’d put it quite high up in the top ten.

Connor’s clothes only took up the last foot of Hank’s closet. They had been shopping a couple of times, but Connor didn’t seem to see things he really liked that weren’t either formal or, quite frankly, slob clothes. Within the last couple of months Connor wouldn’t even change out of his pyjamas on days off, going about his business in the house looking as if he has rolled out of bed. Hank was pretty sure he was picking up some bad habits.

He grabbed a fresh set of pyjama bottoms – blue and patterned with little robots, Connor seemed to be adopting the theme – a fresh t-shirt, boxers and one of Hank’s old hoodies, one Connor hadn’t worn before.

Once he was back in the bathroom he had to bite back a snicker. Connor was sat in a heap on the cold tile in just his underwear, sopping wet t-shirt tangled around his neck, one free arm waving around uselessly, while his other was still trapped, only a tuft of dark hair visible above the neckline.

He stood, staring at the struggling android for a few moments before Connor let his arm go limp. “Help.”

“Alright, alright,” Hank chuckled, kneeling down again and yanking the android free.

Connor’s face was flushed blue and his hair a wild mess on top his face. He was still scowling.

“Don’t look like that.” Hank said, giving his artificial locks a quick ruffle before forcing the clean and dry shirt over his head. “Arms in.” He prompted.

Connor did as he was told, albeit awkwardly as he seemed to not know where exactly his arms _were._ But after some puppeteering on Hank’s part, he was in.

Hank paused when his hands came to the waistband of Connor’s boxers. He was fairly certain Connor was a Ken Doll down there, and he wasn’t exactly in a hurry to find out either way. Luckily for him, he was and Connor showed no signs of embarrassment at his predicament. In fact, he seemed to be dozing off where he sat. It took a lot of physical effort and prompting from Hank to get him fully dressed.

“Right,” Hank sighed, sitting back on his heels and wiping sweat from his brow. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Connor stirred slightly at the sound of his voice. “Sleepy.” He mumbled.

“I bet.” Hank said, dragging Connor to his feet, supporting him with an arm around the waist.

“Androids don’ get sleepy.” Connor murmured into Hank’s shoulder.

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation before…” Hank mused, all but dragging Connor into his bedroom and dropping him on the bed. “You can sleep here for tonight so I can keep an eye on you.” Hank said, pulling the duvet up over the androids’ shoulders and tucking him in securely.

“M’kay.” Connor all but nuzzled into the pillow, fisting his hands into the comforter and pressed his face against the cool material.

Hank smiled warmly, ruffling Connor’s hair. “Sleep tight, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Connor saying "sha'k" is a reference to a fic by AKnightOfAGoodKing which I'm obsessed with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789453
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm gonna start taking prompts for this series! Is there anything you'd like to read about? Let me know! (prompts relating to this series and its relationships only pleaseeeee)
> 
> oh and I made a ko-fi! If you'd like to support me, it'd be very appreciated <3 https://ko-fi.com/deadrockchariot


End file.
